<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瞭望角 by Divano_Messiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400411">瞭望角</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah'>Divano_Messiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>「所在之地」（Where They Live） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Guide The Protagonist, M/M, Sentinel Ives, Sentinel Neil, Sentinel/Guide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是（M=N前提的）TPNI等边三角，是哨向，是向TP哨N哨I，是全年龄+无差。<br/>麦克斯还小的时候，他的保护者身边出现了一个年轻哨兵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>「所在之地」（Where They Live） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瞭望角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题跟内容没啥关系，或者其实应该翻成“观测点”才更合适。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦克斯第一次见到那个人是在塔里。</p><p>不是指信条组织的头目、那个精神屏障坚实程度一流的向导，尽管的确是那家伙将他带来这里的。那个向导每次出现时都是他的保护人，同时也会变成别人，约翰、佩里、史蒂芬，这个月是加伊尔。加伊尔走下快艇，跨过一小块涌起的海浪，踏上风电站的梯阶。这也不是一座标准意义上的塔，建立在基地上层、供服务于组织的哨兵们休养生息用——不是。这是一个临时停靠点，一处接应地，他们向尼斯泰兹租借了大概三五座这样的风电平台，每一座看上去都毫不起眼，不知内情者很难将特定的那几点和里头的人从连片的白色风车中分辨出来。负责带路的加伊尔走到门前，船鸣响了第二次汽笛，门还未打开。“需要我帮忙吗？”麦克斯问。他也跨到平台上，手里捏着撬锁用的钢丝。</p><p>加伊尔摇了摇头。他将手掌放在门上，等候了片刻。汽笛响了第三次，门打开了。</p><p>他们要找的人从里头走了出来，面色憔悴，胡茬刺出皮肤。又一个年轻的哨兵，长相过于漂亮，体格也还不够结实，显然是训练刚起步的那种新人。他闻上去有几天没好好洗澡，另有一股很淡的血腥味混在里头。“艾弗斯。”男人叫他，“你合格了。现在收拾东西跟我们走。”</p><p>艾弗斯沉默着凝视了他几秒，随后掉过头去，从门口消失了。麦克斯好奇地探头进去，塔里的空间很是狭窄，随意一张望就能将上层的陈设尽收眼底。那个哨兵从床沿拎起一个颜色很脏的行军包，将它甩到肩头。一条黑色的蟒随在他脚边游了出来，亲昵地绕上了麦克斯的脚腕。</p><p>麦克斯不知道这个属于向导的精神体在门内和那个哨兵进行了怎样的交流，传递暗号，或单纯地示好。黑蟒顺着他的裤管往上爬，攀上躯干，麦克斯伸出手臂，让它得以缠绕住自己的上肢。打从他作为哨兵的能力初觉醒起，他已经跟它打过很多次交道。精神体的分量不如外观那样沉，它的鳞片贴着他的手臂滑动时凉丝丝的，更像是柔软的意识触须的延展。麦克斯带着它回到船上，它的主人领着新来的哨兵进入船舱，在角落里给他找了个还算舒适的座位。船身在转弯时微微向右侧倾斜，随后恢复原状。艾弗斯看上去还有几分萎靡不振，负责招募他的男人笑了，露出一排洁白整齐的牙。</p><p>“我也在这地方待过。”男人说，“一连闷几天的确不太好受。”</p><p>麦克斯没听过这一出，他好奇地看向男人，得到一个示意他稍安勿躁的眼神作为回应。蜷缩在角落里的年轻人抬起眼睑，轻轻掀动了一下嘴唇。“你是个向导。”艾弗斯说，语带质疑。男人靠向舱壁，透过舷窗向外望去。</p><p>“是。”他说，“我需要的不是那地方的白噪音，我需要的只是平静。那会儿我刚失去一整支队伍，他们是在我昏睡时从我的脑子里死去的，一个接着一个，终于在我清醒过来时谁也不剩了——没有比塔更好的去处了。”</p><p>在余下的路途中，他们都没再说话。麦克斯有些犯困，倒在坐垫堆里小憩了一会儿。他的保护者的精神体盘踞在他身上，在他游走于梦境边缘时才显得格外沉。它依然很凉，但这触感令他安心。男人先前的话语内容为他的梦添上了一重阴霾，引他去想象一个向导该如何面对同伴的死。留在塔里，周围空无一人，由风车和海浪的声响所包裹，精神延展开来也只能触及环绕在塔边的鱼群。没有鬼魂的哀嚎，没有遗存的苦痛，直到另一艘船将他带走。</p><p>麦克斯醒来的时候，黑蟒还待在原处，攀附着他的方式柔软而有力。他吻了一下这精神体的头部，它嘶嘶吐出信子。他感觉到男人的目光扫过他所在的方位，他仰起脸来展开一个微笑。男人看向他的方式温和而无奈，会被凯特评价为“宠过头了”。他站起身来，看向窗外，海岸线的轮廓已然映入视野。他醒来的时机刚好。</p><p> </p><p>麦克斯米利安·萨特才年过十四、未及十五，即使他投身于学业的时间比过去充足得多、足够他提早开始计划申请大学，他离成年人的门槛也还差得远。他还未通过最为基础的哨兵训练，更别说是信条吸收新血液时所需的军事化训练。他在这个年纪就获准跟组织头目一同行动，只是因为他的身份足够特殊，而那个男人恰好是最清楚该如何安抚他的向导。他很清楚截至目前为止自己还只是在单方面地接受照顾，派不上很大用场，也不被允许去到更危险的场合。任何一个比他年纪更大、资历更长的已觉醒哨兵都能在那些乱七八糟的任务中比他做得更好。</p><p>但他曾经见过的那些个哨兵都与这次的新人不同。那些人年纪更大，看上去更老练，他的保护人与他们合作的时候也都是公事公办的态度。无需袒护，也无需倾注更多个人情感。相较而言，艾弗斯获得的关注似乎有些过多。麦克斯几度在联络他的保护人时遇见这位新人，归整档案，靶场射击，聆听下一桩任务的相关事宜。他的精神体是一匹棕灰色的狼，体型不大，也不常露出攻击态势。它会出现在老板的办公室一角，盘成一团再从自己的皮毛间抬起眼睛，警惕地打量进进出出的客人。</p><p>就像是猎犬。还不够温顺，但正在被驯化。他的保护人需要的是这样的哨兵吗？</p><p>麦克斯直接开口问过一回，那时候男人正在使用的名字是费恩或者费希尔，他没去记。他实际记得的是这个男人的气味，像混着少许烟草的铁锈；形貌，个头不高但体格结实，多数细微神情藏在髭须下，双眼明亮而深邃；还有精神触感，安抚躁动的感官并建立屏障时有如引入海潮覆盖。所有这些细枝末节将他拼凑为完整的人，但他的位置还是含糊不清的。对于麦克斯而言，他可能填补了安德烈·萨特留下的空缺，也可能是另一重意义上的引领者。师长、父辈或是更简单的定义，一个向导。这个向导将注意力转移去了别处，他会因此而不满。</p><p>“我的确在把他作为我的副手培养。”男人回答说。</p><p>“副手。”麦克斯咀嚼道，“定义一下它和‘搭档’的区别？”</p><p>男人失笑出声，他赌气瞪过去。正常的成年人不会太过在意从一个十四岁男孩口中冒出的发言，但男人从桌后绕出来，他的精神体滑行到麦克斯的肩膀上，亲昵地绕住了少年人的颈项。麦克斯的头发被揉乱，他哼了两声，还是对这亲昵举止感到颇为高兴。</p><p>艾弗斯真的足够年轻，他们的年差其实并不太大，麦克斯估算下来大概是大于四小于五的程度。相较于他目前能接触到的别的信条在职人员，艾弗斯大概是能给他带来的压力最小的一个了。这很容易引发一些幼稚的好胜心，但同样也会拉近他们之间的实际距离。有时候艾弗斯会把自己收拾得干净点，把胡茬剃干净，显得比实际年龄更小，看上去更像是那种在学校里随处可见的高年级学生。他被分配来照顾未成年人时会稍微垮下脸，这副表情比完全的无动于衷更让麦克斯满意。他的过去随着他的档案一起被销毁，麦克斯不知道他在变成艾弗斯之前姓甚名谁，在哪儿念过书，是从孤儿院里捡来的还是战争难民。他的手掌很糙，他在少年人带着几分竞争意识和几分好奇地向他问东问西时露出一脸不耐。他们在克罗斯腾下了这趟列车去换乘另一班，麦克斯得在天黑之前抵达基辅并乘上回去伦敦的航班，他第二天有课，他把这些告诉艾弗斯的时候，后者闷声叹了口气。他们在车站里还有任务，有一个匣子得顺路抢夺过来。艾弗斯放出精神体去侦察，那头狼轻盈地跃过几段停靠不动的车厢顶端，从他们的视野边缘消失了。</p><p>“干这行可不是什么好玩的事。”艾弗斯说。站台上的人走尽了，他也背过身去，沿着梯阶下行。“愿意一头扎进来的只有两种人，别无选择的倒霉蛋，和无可救药的理想主义者。如果你跟这两种定义都不挨边，最好还是掉头跑远一点。”</p><p>麦克斯追在他身后。“你是哪一种？”</p><p>“前一种。”艾弗斯说。</p><p>他们走向最偏僻的站台，又钻进维修通道。从艾弗斯的表情来判断，他的精神体并没有返回什么危险讯息。他打手势，持枪的拦路人只有三个，没有异常精神波动，都是普通人。艾弗斯也带了枪，弹匣还满着。麦克斯没问他那里头装的是普通的实心子弹还是麻醉剂。</p><p>他还是闻到了血。很远，很淡，留下一抹缠绕在开枪的一方身上。艾弗斯扶着失去意识的人倚在走廊里，避免发出太大动静。他迈向通道尽头的门时，麦克斯抢先一步。他将钢针从衣袖内侧摘出来，捅进锁眼，三两下就弄开了锁扣，弹开时发出咔哒一声。隔着门缝捕捉到的一缕气味显示门里多半没有别人，他们可以放心通行，但他还是让开了身，让手持武器的人先行。</p><p>艾弗斯诧异地多看他一眼。麦克斯耸起肩膀。“我的处境也没看上去那么好。”他说，“天知道有多少人盯着我父亲的遗产——不仅仅是金钱方面的。将近五年过去了，我的人身安全还是得不到保障。你觉得这场战争还需要持续多久？十年？二十年？”</p><p>“一直到下个世纪。”艾弗斯说，“直到它在时间闭环上被发起的那一刻。”</p><p>“所以你看，在这种情况下，想要普通地自保也不是件易事，投靠一方势力才能保证自己活得更长。”麦克斯说，“反正我是逃不掉的，不如在还有选择权的时候主动加入进来。”</p><p>门开了。他目送艾弗斯走进去，然后才跟上脚步。他们在储物柜的底层发现了作为目标的匣子，麦克斯没去过问里头装的是什么东西。他的年纪和级别都还不够，他得小心行事。他只是维持着被卷入进来的现状，并不介意让自己往涡旋里陷得再深一些。他倚在墙壁上，注视着艾弗斯把匣子塞进行军包，再将包甩上肩。动作利索，一气呵成。棕灰色的狼回到了这方空间里，轻轻呜咽一声，随后它的形廓便消失了。它的主人直起腰来，青灰色的眼睛是清冷的，像遥远的群山，像不够澄澈的海潮。</p><p>“你是打定主意想给我们帮上忙吗？”艾弗斯问他。</p><p>“不完全是。”麦克斯说，“但我不介意你这样认为。”</p><p> </p><p>那之后不久，麦克斯回去上学。他还不完全是组织的人，还有除此之外的那部分生活，尽管他似乎不很看重这些、仿佛随时都能丢下它们一走了之——假使他真的知道自己正在试图放弃什么。他们有阵子未见，能够交谈的次数也少了些。艾弗斯多少对这男孩的选择心怀疑问，而他知道该向谁去求证。负责管事的头儿也不是时时刻刻都能见到，待他想去问上几句时，那男人就正好凭空蒸发了一两个月。不在洽谈场合露面，不在接应时唐突地出现在那里，也不在他所知道的任何一座基地，那多半就是亲自去参与并指挥一桩秘密行动了。艾弗斯还有别的任务，他一边继续接受训练一边接受考核，他们的考核从来都是实战，因为没有人能确保自己预先做好了万全准备。如果有一颗子弹注定要在那一天那一刻击中你身体的某个部位，它就会出现在那里。余下的只是补救，以及确定自己有能力迎接它的到来。</p><p>所以艾弗斯就这么背上背包去了波图加莱特。战斗在港口处进行，尸体被沉入河湾，再被河水送进坎塔布连海。他把两个人摔下河岸，转头去掩护这起任务的小队长。惠勒作为向导也足够老练，但在她专注于进行精神探测的时候，她会疏漏近在身边的危险。他越过她的肩膀狙倒了又一个敌人，目送她继续向后退。她的思感也在后退，拂过他时令他感到一阵轻微的晕眩。这时候他闻到了更为浓烈的血腥味，从他身后迅速靠近。他转过身去，他其实来得及闪避，但他留在原地，用一枚子弹换一枚子弹。他伤了手臂，但他打出的那一发中了对方的脑袋。</p><p>如果是经验更为丰富的哨兵，或许会有更好的处理方案，但他只能尽自己所能。一刻钟后枪鸣结束，伤员被带走包扎，他因失血而困倦，身体发冷，躺在担架上睡了一觉，再醒来时眼前景色已经完全变了。他又回到海上，外头是涌动的潮浪，麻药正在失效，一颗带血的弹头就摆在床边的托盘上，血渍还没完全变黑。有阵子未见的头儿站在舱室一侧，正在阅读某份报告。他应当已经知道床上的人醒了，他的精神体从他肩头探出脑袋，直勾勾地盯着艾弗斯的眼睛。</p><p>“惠勒已经向我报告过了。”男人说，“你不必再多说。”</p><p>艾弗斯歪过脑袋。他还很累，也还有很多事要问，但好像又没那么多。他不是行动的负责人，只是参与者。他也知道任务的结果。他不需要汇报，那么能聊的也只剩下接下来的安排，以及对方这阵子都去了哪。男人看上去没受严重外伤，只是神情又疲惫了几分。他是前去指挥更为复杂漫长的时间钳行动了吗？跟级别更高的人一起，也许其中某个人是他真正的搭档，“他的”哨兵。艾弗斯会在合适的时候按捺住好奇心，他撇开视线，投向窗口。</p><p>“我有阵子没见到麦克斯了。”他说。</p><p>“他在忙着申请大学。”男人说，“对于他的真实年龄而言，他可能聪明过头了。”</p><p>“他还年轻。”艾弗斯说，“他不见得知道自己在做什么。”</p><p>拥有可回去的家、等待他的家人和完整的名姓，家底足够殷实，也不是非得依靠自己的生理天赋来打拼。哪怕不与某个向导绑定，也会有人替他解决精神躁动与感官上的麻烦。麦克斯是那类可以活在太阳底下的人，起码看上去如此。他试图这么指出，也不知道自己为何要提起这个。男人抬起头来，直接以双眼注视他，眼神通透宁静。</p><p>“你也还很年轻。”男人说。</p><p>“这不一样。”艾弗斯说，“我没有退路。”</p><p>“他也一样。”男人说。</p><p>他的语气里带着某些不容置喙的成分。艾弗斯泄了气，知道自己不该再继续自讨没趣。“这就像是在说‘现实早已注定’。”他咕哝道。男人咧了下嘴，实际形成的笑意不太明显，反倒显出了几分苦闷，也不知是不是错觉。</p><p>“你该再睡上一觉。”他说。</p><p>“我是那种对镇定剂有抗性的类型。”艾弗斯说。</p><p>“胡说。”男人很快拆穿他，并对着他皱了下眉头，“如果当真如此，你该更小心些的。”</p><p>“这种事不是家常便饭吗？”艾弗斯抬起眉毛，“有的人负责指挥，有的人负责探路，有的人负责送死。这次只是恰好我在那个位置，于是我就挨了一枪。如果不是我，也可能是别的什么人代为受伤，程度或许还比我更严重。”</p><p>麻药差不多失效了。他调整了一下头肩在枕垫上的摆放位置，扯得左臂一阵生疼。他的脸也因此而拧了起来。他眼见着老板去一旁取药剂，他并不是没有坐起来反抗的力气，但他放弃了。他盯着天花板，直到穿着合身套装的男人身影再度切入他的视野边缘。他的手肘被按住了，皮肤相触的温热感令他身体发颤。</p><p>“其实都没什么区别，我或者别人。需要付出代价的时候都是一样。”他又说，“换作是你在那里，需要由你来承担一些伤损，你也不会在意的。”</p><p>男人的动作停下了。艾弗斯等候了片刻，又一次困惑地望向对方的眼睛。他们目光相接时，他恍惚了一秒，以为男人正透过他看着更远处，一片荒漠，或是一片废墟。没有上下级关系与严苛指令，没有行动的指挥者和参与者之分，只有坦然走向命运的将死之人。</p><p>“你总是这样的吗？”男人问他。</p><p>“什么？”艾弗斯茫然道。有一瞬他以为自己要陷进去了，他从未见过的、已然存在于某处的精神图景，在荒漠深处酝酿着的一场风暴。下一秒他的精神视野被阻断了，他坠回现实中，宛如一个普通人刚刚被遮挡住了双眼。他张嘴想要抗议，男人在这时抬起手掌，直接盖住了他的眼睑。</p><p>“没什么。”他在黑暗中听见，“我确实也不会在意需要付出代价的人是不是自己。”</p><p>他在那管镇定剂被推进胳膊之前就再度睡着了。梦中他什么也没再看见，只隐约察觉到有一条黑色的蟒盘踞在阴影中，没有露出獠牙，安静地注视着他，身躯游弋时触感滑凉，分量很轻。</p><p> </p><p>凯特在跟人通电话，具体说了些什么麦克斯没在听。他在给他的保护人发短信，那个人终于回了他一次，看样子这才从百忙之中缓过劲来。麦克斯问他近况、身在何处、这会儿正在做什么，男人只回了最后一个问题。麦克斯盯着屏幕看了半晌，从沙发上弹起身，告诉凯特自己要出一趟门。</p><p>男人在伦敦有座安全屋，他早就拿到备用钥匙，这会儿可以直接找上门去。司机把他放在路口，他独自走向院落正前方，越过栅栏踏过石径走上台阶。他不了解全部内情、不知道前因后果，只知道艾弗斯受了伤，他能推测出多半是在任务中出了点意外——也许甚至称不上是意外。时间线索与因果联系对他而言还不够明晰，他还在学着去甄别。但无论如何，他的熟面孔之一变成了伤员，于情于理他得来探望一下。</p><p>他是抱着这样的打算走进大门的。男人在短信中语焉不详，麦克斯实在弄不清那位伤员到底伤成了什么样，是普通小伤还是缺胳膊少腿加毁容。若是再过几年，等他对男人的脾性摸得再透彻些，他或许能从简单的几行字里判别出那个人的真实情绪，是略显慌乱还是根本没在紧张。在他走进起居室之前，艾弗斯的情况对他而言还是个未知数。然后他闻到了绷带、药和正在愈合的伤口，闻起来好像不太糟。他心中的担忧登时褪去了几分。</p><p>可他的心情也没能完全转好，因为接下来他就实际看清了起居室中的景象。窗帘拉拢着，收音机里播放着雨声，掌握着房屋使用权的向导坐在沙发一侧，黑蟒只有一半留在他自己的肩头，另一半则环在那个左胳膊还绑着绷带的年轻哨兵身上。艾弗斯闭着眼，呼吸均匀，显然是还在酣睡着，就是不知道这沉睡是不是出于他本人的意愿。当然了，梦境是一个躲避疼痛的好去处，任谁都知道这个道理。他歪着脑袋，枕在男人身上，难得地看上去舒适而放松。麦克斯瞪了他好一会儿，忽然间感到了几分委屈。</p><p>在他发作之前，年长的向导竖起了一根手指。嘘，男人示意道。那条蟒开始嘶嘶吐信，睡梦中的伤员眉头蹙起又松开。麦克斯抿起嘴，大跨步走过去，定在男人面前，胸腔中失落涌起又沉下。他躬下身，伸手触摸蟒的尾尖。那精神体抬起头来，他还盯着男人的眼睛。</p><p>“你需要的是这样的哨兵吗？”他声音很轻，近似耳语。他知道对方听得清，用的不是双耳，而是温柔包裹住他的精神触须。男人用右手抚摸他的头发，顺过后脑，兜在颈间，尾指按在一节凸骨上。他在那一瞬又失去了生气的能力，尽管他对这气恼的由来都还是一知半解。他在踏入池沼，卷入混沌，陷入涡旋。随着年岁的增加，保护者和陪伴者的界限都在模糊。他软下身，跪坐在地，侧脸枕在男人的膝头上。向导的精神网将他也笼罩起来，他的耳畔回响着雨水，绵长声响在思感中变作真实存在的雨滴，从天而降，淋湿头脸，浸入衣衫，带来遍体寒凉，唯有他倚靠的地方更贴近炉火，烘烤他疲惫的半身。他不知道对方能给予的是怎样的梦，艾弗斯又正徘徊在怎样在风景里。他开始好奇梦境背后的含义。</p><p>“麦克斯。”他听见那个人说。一句哄劝，用于拖延，或谨慎地隐去个中真实的分量。“等你长大。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>